


Yang's Support

by AnimatedAaron



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Questioning, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Yang & Ruby are college students who are studying for a test with friends. However, Ruby forgets her text book, so Yang goes to her sister's dorm to get it. However, she finds something in the room that needs an explanation. Or rather, someone.





	1. Chapter 1

Let’s paint the scenario that Yang Xiao Long had found herself in. You’re a college student and your little sister Ruby, who attends the same university, has asked you to go to her dorm and pick up something for the study group. Unbeknownst to her and yourself, another girl is there in the dorm room. It’s not Ruby’s roommate, Weiss. It’s your roommate, Blake. To top everything off, she was, for some reason, wearing black lacey-lingerie, cat ears and applied light make-up.

“So…” Yang’s arms crossed, “That’s a nice outfit you picked out for Weiss.”

Blake switched from a laid out comfortable position to a sitting one. 

“It’s for…someone else.” She admitted sheepishly. 

“Really?” Yang said with extra cynicism. “And who is that?”

Blake looked down for a moment or two wondering how to answer that. She was less concerned with Yang’s possible fury and more with accidently hurting her girlfriend. Her eyes traveled back to her best friend only to find a controlled glare. A stare that was clearly hiding a deeper rage. 

Blake answered with honesty and caution. 

“It’s for someone that’s…still in the closet.” Her hands clamped over her closed knees, “Publicly, I mean.”

Yang’s brows raised and her arms dropped. 

“Oh…she is?” Long didn’t say much afterword. Part of her wanted to ask more about why Ruby might have asked for this. Although, that wasn’t a risk she was willing to take. Yang needed a way to get information without making Blake have to keep more secrets. 

“Is she worried about anybody specifically finding out?” Yang asked. 

“She asked me not to tell anyone until she was ready.” Blake answered, “And I don’t want her to know I blew it.” Seeing Yang’s prosthetic arm hold her shaking wrist was troublesome. “But she did mention trusting a certain family member with it before anyone else.” The audible exhale gave a level of relief to both women. 

“I think I can understand that.” Yang replied. “I won’t say anything until she does then.” Yang strolled over to the desk grabbing the text book she was asked about before this entire ordeal. On her way back to the door, she gave a friendly nudge to her classmate. Friendly, being hard enough to push Blake onto her back, but they both knew it could’ve been a lot more fiendish. 

“Make sure you take care of her. Okay?” Yang pleaded. Blake sat back up happy to be out of any danger. 

“I can do that.” Belladonna answered warmly. 

The door shut leaving her all alone soon after. Only to be opened about three seconds later with vigor. 

“Not in that way!” Yang shouted.

Blake looked down at her dreamy half-naked body and then back to a flustered Yang. The word ‘dreamy’ being how Ruby had described it last week. 

“Too late.” She informed shamelessly. “We’ve done it twice now.” 

“Damn it!” 

SLAM!

As Blake got up to lock the door, she had a thought. Maybe it would’ve helped if she let Yang know that Ruby was the more aggressive one during sex. Then it dawned on her that…it wouldn’t have. 

!

Yang’s delay with Blake didn’t go unnoticed. Ruby didn’t know what exactly had happened. She just knew that Yang sure was taking her time with that text book. Which lead to the two meeting outside the campus library instead of inside. 

“Yang!” Ruby called out. “What took so long? I was just about to—.” 

The lecture was interrupted by the big, blonde, muscular sister lifting up the little red hood wearing sister in a tight hug.

“Hey Ruby!” Yang cheered. Ruby Rose wanted to shout out ‘hey Yang’ back. But all that came out was a painful grunt. Her sister’s metal arm dug into her back uncomfortably while her organic one just cracked her spine. 

Yang snickered letting her down easily. Ruby shook her arms trying to get some blood flowing. 

“Why the random bear hug?” she asked. Yang’s toothy grin only got more presumptuous when she leaned on her little sister’s shoulder. “What?” Ruby raised a brow. 

“You’re the best little sister in the world~!” Yang teased. She even poked Ruby’s round cheek. 

Ruby pushed her sibling away from her. Not very far given the size difference, but enough to make a gap. 

“Shut up!” Ruby laughed. “I’ll take that!” she said grabbing for ‘Trigonometry’. Unfortunately, Yang had played this game with Ruby since childhood and swiped away. 

“What?” Yang puckered her lips. “You’re just so cute being a college girl! I’m proud of you!” 

“Thank you!” Ruby replied. She then tried again to snatch the book, to no avail. Yang was just exchanging which hand it was in behind her back every time Ruby lunged for it. “Juane and Pyrrha are waiting for me inside. I don’t like sharing my book with Nora. She draws all over the pages and I can’t read the passages. Please give me my book before I punch you in the face!” Ruby threatened. 

“You want your book back?” Yang continued to play keep away. 

“Yes!” Ruby ordered. 

Yang’s last little jab at the girl was a doozy. Using her head as an arm rest, she leaned down to whisper a sweet little piece of information. A similarity neither of them knew until tonight. 

“I’m bisexual.” 

Ruby’s eyes widened at that information. 

“You’re serious?” Ruby questioned. 

Yang pulled away and handed Ruby her book. The freshman’s head tilted up to meet the junior’s line of sight.

“I wasn’t sure how to talk to you about it. So…I’m gonna just say it. You’re my little sister and I trust you with knowing that…I like guys.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck. “And girls too.” 

Ruby rushed Yang; clenching her arms around the woman. 

“I love you Yang!” Ruby reminded her. 

“You okay there Rubs?” Yang asked trying to calm her down. There was a shaking in Ruby’s voice that the older sister wanted to go away.  
Ruby’s head was buried in her sister. 

“You must’ve been really scared to tell me.” Yang saw a safe opportunity to see if Ruby was ready. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Yang.” Anxiety of a confession was running her heart ragged. Ruby’s grip on the back of her sister’s shirt got Yang’s attention. Finally, Yang spoke up when she felt a tear soak into her top.

“Take your time.” The only pressure Yang applied was when she let her arms fall around Ruby’s shaking shoulders. “I love you no matter what.” 

Yang came out to Ruby with a comforting whisper.   
Ruby came out to Yang with a hopeful declaration. 

“I…I’m a lesbian.” 

Yang didn’t move an inch, “We can check out cute girls together.”

Ruby giggled at the thought. Then again, her next thought after that was one she didn’t realize was redundant. 

‘I wonder how she’s gonna react to me and Blake going out.’

END


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a day since Yang & Ruby found out about one another’s sexualities. Yang came out as bisexual to let Ruby know being lgbt was okay. Ruby followed suit to relieve the stress she felt about not being openly gay to her family. So far, the sisters hadn’t said much to each other. Not that they were avoiding one another, or even that they didn’t want to say anything. Ruby was just struggling with trigonometry and couldn’t afford to miss anything the professor had to say. 

When the class was over, Ruby remained seated looking over to her sister. Their lines of sight met and evaporated away any possible butterflies. 

“How’s it hanging?” Yang asked approaching casually. Ruby let out a loud sigh with a drawn out eye roll laying her head down on the desk. “That hard, huh?”

“I hate math.” Ruby groaned. Yang’s left arm patted the girl’s upper back, flattening Ruby’s red hood in the process. “Ow.”

“Wanna go to the gym?” Yang offered with a smile. “That usually helps me clear my head.” 

Ruby wasn’t positive that her sister’s method would work in this situation. But, it sure couldn’t hurt to try something other than staying up until 1 am studying for one class.  
With a tired tone, “Sure.”

!

Yang had her yellow tank top and black and yellow cross fit shorts on. Her long blonde hair tied into a bun and her prosthetic arm was washed down. Her clothes outlined her physique showing off that this place wasn’t new to her. Ruby’s outfit was the same as Yang’s, just with a red rose color pallet instead of one matching a bumblebee. 

The major difference was that Ruby worked out without equipment. She had muscles, but they were lacking the definition Yang had. Where Yang’s clothes stuck to her body, Ruby could swing left to right and her shorts would sway with her. 

This was notable seeing as when the two entered the gym, some guys joked about them looking like a before and after pic.

“Hey sis.” Yang gestured toward the dumbbells. “Let’s get some upper body strength going.”

“I wanted to try out the treadmills first.” Ruby replied.

“Trust me, you’re fast enough as it is.” Yang joked. 

She gloated, “Five miles, every morning.”

They sat on the benches next to one another stretching their arms really quick. Yang had put a 50 pound weight into her left arm. Ruby grasped two 35 pound weight in either arm. 

“How many curls?” Ruby asked.

“Eh…let’s go with 100.”

“…”

“Okay, 50.”

As the two got started, Yang’s attention was more so on her sister. A particular memory of when she was a toddler came to mind. Ruby was doing her best to get a cookie out of the jar. She was struggling, but kept reaching. Her fingertips only touching the edge of the counter where it lied. She was so determined to do it, that the baby didn’t realize that there were chairs to elevate her up. That’s where big sister Yang came in to help.

“So how’s the relationship going?” Long asked. Rose’s eyes looked away from her weights to Yang who didn’t seem nervous about bringing up the subject. 

“It’s uh…going good. I told them about you and that talk we had.”

“That’s good.” Yang replied. The gym wasn’t crowded, but the people within earshot of them ranged from having conversations with others, to listening to music, to just focusing on their reps. 

“So everything’s okay between you two?”

“Yep.” Ruby said looking back to the weights with each lift. No input from Yang was needed. She didn’t need to correct Ruby’s posture or offer help in anyway. The freshman knew what she was doing. This bothered Yang. 

“You two kiss a lot?” she asked.

“Yang!” Ruby’s cheeks blushed. Yang’s smile went from ear to ear. “I mean…yeah. But not a lot.” 

“Aw!” Yang teased. “Don’t be shy. Couples do that stuff.”

“Why’re you so happy about this all of a sudden?” at this point, Ruby was no longer exercising. Open hands on her hips, Ruby awaited a response. 

“Just…” Yang put her weights down next Ruby’s. “Trying to be supportive I guess.” 

Ruby gave a quick chuckle, “Thanks, but don’t force it. I know you’re a little uncomfortable with your little sis dating.”

“No I’m not.” 

“…”

Crossing her arms, “Okay, maybe a little.” 

With arrogance, “I knew it.” Ruby went for her weights, Yang wiped hers down and put them back. “Are we done already?” she asked puzzled.

The woman in front of Yang was a college freshmen new to dating. What she saw was the chocolate obsessed toddler who mispronounced ‘sister’.

“Nah.” Yang waved as if the issue were a physical issue she could swat away. “Just me.”

“Okay then.” Ruby raised a brow. “You sure you’re okay with…everything?” 

Yang projected one of her patented carefree smiles.

“Of course! I trust you sis. You can handle this.” She began to walk toward the door pointing a finger gun. “Have fun Ruby! Love ya!” 

“Love you too sis.” Ruby called. 

She got out fast. Not fast enough to cause Ruby to speculate thankfully. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to keep that fake smile up on her way out. Never in her life did Yang want to buy a box of chocolate chip cookies more than she did right now. 

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night of a failed study group. But Yang has a surprise waiting at her dorm.

Yang and Ruby sat next to one another in the library. Across from them were a patient Pyrrha and a determined Jaune with his nose in their trigonometry textbook. He read the paragraph again, not focusing on anything else. The man analyzed every word. After having hyper-fixated on this one single paragraph for a solid ten minutes, he told his friends what he had to contribute to the study group.

“I don’t understand a darn thing.” 

“Come on Jaune.” Pyrrha said. “The test is Friday. You’ve got to have absorbed something.”

“It’s not clicking.” he groaned. He held his head back over the back of the chair in frustration, “I suck at studying.”

Yang, who had read the entire chapter already and was missing her favorite show, “Yeah, you really do.”

“Yang.” Ruby called. “Don’t be rude.” The other inhabitants of the library shushed the girl. “Sorry.” 

“Trust me Jaune. Just, think about how you’re analyzing the information.” Pyrrha scooted next to the man. She took one half of the book and asked, “When you look at this formula, what do you think of?” 

“Nothing really comes to mind.” Jaune admitted. “It’s like I read it but it won’t sink in as I’m looking at it.” 

“I think you’re the type who needs to actually put into practice what you’re studying.” Pyrrha said. “Here, let’s apply this one.” 

Yang tugged on Ruby’s hoodie and motioned her head toward the door. Ruby only raised a brow unsure as to why they would need to leave. Ruby understood the work, but their friend still needed a little help. Another glance showed Nikos shoulder to shoulder with Arc. She was smiling and he was focused. Ruby had her reason to leave along with Yang. The two didn’t even notice the sisters leaving. 

!

“So, what do ya wanna do?” Yang asked.

The two started walking toward the dorms. Or at least the pathway that would later branch of to their separate buildings. Yang with her one arm swaying and her prosthetic hand in her pocket. Ruby with both of her hands in her hoodie pouch. 

“Well, I was just going to study.” Ruby answered faking disappointment. “But now I don’t have anything to do.” 

“You’re boring.” she joked. Ruby nudged her sister.

“Go home. You’re boring.” 

Yang pushed up invisible glasses and spoke with a pretentious tone.   
“Well actually, the proper term is ‘go home, you’re drunk’.” 

“I’m too young for that!” Ruby laughed. 

Yang nudged back, “Dork.” 

“I’m not about to get arrested for drinking.”

“Chill sis! I’m sure Blake or I could get you some liquor.” 

“You know Blake doesn’t drink.” 

“So I’ll get you something.” she tested. 

“I don’t wanna drink either.” 

Happily, “Fine then. More for me!” Yang was surprisingly proud of her little sister’s answer. She proceeded to pat the freshman’s head like a puppy. 

“Quit being weird.” Ruby pulled her hood up as a blockade. “I’m going to watch something on ‘Netflix’. Later Yang.” She began to walk toward her building when her sister called. 

“You gonna ‘Netflix and chill’ with Blake?” Ruby blushed at Yang’s toothy grin following the accusation. 

Ruby offered, “At least I have someone to ‘Netflix and chill’ with!” She then stuck her tongue out and stormed off.   
Yang could only chuckle heading to her dorm. 

!

Third floor, sixth door on the right. That was always what Yang told anyone who asked where her dorm was. This was relevant to the current situation as well. Why? Well, sitting on her bed watching ‘Netflix’ on a tablet as if it was no big deal was the university’s resident ‘ice princess’. 

“Yo Weiss!” Yang called.

The sophomore took an earbud out, “Evening. I made some tea if you want some.” The plugin stove-eye sitting on the TV tray kept the kettle warm. 

“Thanks.” Yang said getting a cup. “You look pretty comfortable on my bed there.” 

“Blake was at my dorm waiting for Ruby. So I came here.” Yang’s eyes widened a little but tried to hide it. 

“Oh? Did she say what for?”

Weiss was clearly annoyed, “No. But they’ve been hanging out a lot. And every time I’m around, they treat me like some third wheel!” The earbud went back in. “It’s so rude!”  
Yang nonchalantly sipped her tea.

“Yeah, I can see where you’re coming from.” Joking about it was one thing. No matter how many times Yang got the confirmation, she still felt a little uncomfortable. 

“Whatcha watching?” she asked plopping onto the unused bed. 

“An anime.” Weiss answered. 

“Ohh~! What anime?” Yang pestered. 

Weiss sighed, “It’s called ‘Full Metal Alchemist’.” 

“I’ve heard of that one.” Yang continued. “What’s it about?” 

Weiss began, “Two brothers use alchemy to fight artificial humans and try to get their bodies back after one loses his body and the other loses an arm and leg.” The girl tensed up realizing who she just explained this too. Her eyes focused on Yang’s artificial arm. “Uh.”

“Sounds cool.” Yang replied. “Are the boys cute?”

“One’s a short blonde with a temper.” 

“Sounds familiar.” Yang stated moving to her side. Her palm acted as a rest for her head.

“And the other is a walking suit of armor.”

Yang looked at her blankly. 

“…Explain.” 

-2 hours later-

The girls lay next to one another with two cups of tea close at hand. They’re a season in on an anime they’re watching on a tablet propped against the bedframe.   
It’s late at night but neither are tired. Weiss was watching the series for the second time. Yang was biting her lip awaiting the conclusion of the fight scene. 

“You mind if I spend the night?” Weiss asked. It’d be too dangerous to walk home at midnight. Also, Blake hadn’t returned yet. Meaning her Weiss’s bed was occupied. Which it was. But not for the reason Weiss thought. 

Yang’s response was a little rushed do to her worry of ‘Ed Elric’s’ survival fighting the ‘Ultimate Shield’.

“Yeah sure. You can move in. Now hush!”

Weiss’s first instinct was to correct her. Or at least confirm that she knew what had just been said. But it was washed away by her reaction to fight scene’s climax.

“AHHH! YES! Whoo-Hoo!”

“Ow! That’s my ear!” 

“Sorry!”

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake & Yang take Ruby to a Pride Festival.

A knock on the dorm door summoned Yang to get off her bed. As she did, she passed by her new roommate playfully tugging the girl’s ear.

“Ow!” Weiss whined. 

“Getting the door was your duty.” Yang joked.

“And cleaning up the place was yours. Yet I had to wash my hands after picking up your—”

Yang opened the door before she could finish. To her surprise, it was her old roommate. 

“Morning Yang.” Blake greeted. “You coming?” 

“Oh, yeah!” She replied. “Give me a second.”

“You forgot it started today. Didn’t you?” Blake asked. 

“I didn’t forget!” Yang lied. 

Weiss interjected, “What’d you forget?” Yang gave a side-eyed glare to the sophomore. To which Weiss just smiled. The book in her hand read ‘Pride and Prejudice’. Thankfully, Weiss subtly tapped her freshly manicured finger on the word ‘Pride’. 

“A party. It’s me, Blake, Ruby, and a few other people. You wanna come?” Yang offered.

“I’m not into the type of parties you like. I’ll be here. Have fun.”

Yang grabbed her phone, phone charger, wallet, keys, bionic arm charger, purple shirt, pink sunglasses, and walked out wearing her blue jeans. But as she closed the door, she had one last bit of information for Weiss. 

“By the way, I’m using your 'Crunchyroll' subscription to watch ‘Boruto’ this month. Bye!”

Weiss, who watched the first five episodes and gave up, responded with a concerned, “Wait? You What!?” When the door shut, Blake was trying and failing to hide her laughter. 

“You two, pfft-are getting along.” 

“She’s uptight, prudish, and well-organized. I’m not. We deserve a sitcom.” Yang said. “Speaking of situations, where’s Ruby?” 

“She’s waiting in the car,” Blake answered. “She’s already dressed up for pride. So—” 

Yang took a guess, “She didn’t realize getting out of the car would let everyone know she’s queer?”

“Precisely.” The two reached the staircase heading down. Blake, naturally a little faster than her friend, occasionally slowed down so they could keep a casual conversation.

“Is this your first Pride?” Blake asked. 

“Nope! This’ll be my third!” Yang cheered. “It’s awesome! The outfits and stuff people show up in are so cool! The music and food are gonna blow your mind!”  
Blake, ever the all black wearing introvert.

“Okay, so why am I going again?” 

“It’s somewhere where nobody will get pissed at you if you say you’re gay.”

“I’m bisexual.” Blake corrected

“Calm down kitty. So am I.” Yang said facetiously. The bow on Blake’s head did resemble cat ears. This wasn’t on purpose, but Blake liked cats. “Also, your girlfriend wants to go.”

“I’m fully aware of what Ruby likes.” Yang froze hearing the statement. “That wasn’t an innuendo.” 

“Are you sure?” Yang asked now walking with both hands on her hips. “Cause, I remember this all starting when I found you on my sister’s bed in lingerie.”

“No. This all started when Ruby asked me to go see a movie based on one of my favorite books.”

“50 shades?”

“Ew! No! That book has no sense of how a healthy relationship works. Nor does it have any grasp of anatomy description during erotic situations!”

“I was kidding! Jesus!” Yang leaned against Blake, “You’ve actually read that book.”

She sighed, “I wouldn’t call that piece of garbage a book. But yes. I’ve suffered through it.”

The two walked outside the building with the car and the parking lot in site. A petite girl sat in the backseat with pink earbuds in her ear, a viola in her hair and a lightweight red hoodie. 

“Isn’t it like 80 degrees?” Yang asked.

Blake reminded her, “She has her pride under the hood.” 

!

The fest was underway. As Blake found a parking spot, Ruby & Yang went on ahead. Yang wore her colors. Pink sunglasses, a purple tank top with the word’s ‘Hey! Hey! Bi-Bi-Bi’ on it, and blue jeans. Compared to a lot of people in the crowd, she was actually subtle. Ruby walked around with wonder and bewilderment seeing the outlandish outfits and happiness that was more or less infectious. 

Nobody was upset. Not a single person wasn’t smiling. Some were at the event alone waving their pansexual pride flag. Others roller-skated through hand in hand with matching rainbow-dyed hair. One guy wearing a spiked leather jacket, leather pants, and shoes with spikes on them rode his bike along the sidewalk facing the beach blasting ‘Mr. Brightside’. On the other side of the closed street, was an elderly man wearing a shirt stating ‘proud of my trans-daughter’. Next to him was said daughter. The man with an ‘ace’ shirt and top hat seemed to catch Yang’s attention.

“Nice ‘ace’!” Yang called. 

“Thanks, girl!” he called back showing off his backside. 

“Yang, you’re such a dork.” Ruby chuckled.

“You’re the one wearing a hoodie in summer.” 

“There are people wearing furry outfits here!” Ruby protested. 

“I’m sure their air-conditioned.” 

A wolf walked by them, “Mine isn’t.”

“Well, his isn’t.” 

“I’m a girl.” 

“Sorry.” Yang faced back to Ruby, “Hers isn’t.” Ruby inhaled deeply and let out a long exhale. Her sister lost her smile and raised her glasses in concern. Yang’s arm then dropped onto Ruby’s shoulder. “What’s up buttercup?” 

“…I’m not as comfortable with this stuff as you are.” Ruby eyed the ground, “I thought I was, so I got this gay shirt but…I dunno. So far this lesbian flower is my limit.”   
Yang gladly hugged her sister. The touch did manage to brighten the girl’s drive. There weren’t any jokes or puns from Yang. Just a word of comfort. 

“Pride isn’t about meeting a specific standard. It’s about celebrating your standards.” Ruby gingerly put her arms around Yang. When her fingers interlocked, the grip became tight. Like she was trying to hold onto the words as well as the positive influence. 

“I love you Yang.” 

“Love you too Rubes.” When the two broke off, Rose let out a breath. As if she were gearing herself up for a battle.

Suddenly, Ruby felt another hand on her right shoulder. Instead of it being a creep like instincts would assume, it was her girlfriend.

“Blake!” Ruby yelled startled.

“Hi, baby.” Yang cleared her throat. Blake offered as a rebuttal, “I will make out with her right here and now.” 

“Uh, Blake.” Ruby interrupted, “Can you uh…help me with my hoodie?”

Yang raised a brow before realizing the master plan. 

“Sure thing,” Blake said.

The red hoodie started to unzip, revealing Ruby’s pride. A string top shirt in the pattern of the lesbian flag. Yang pulled the hoodie off her sister with ease. 

“Better?” Yang asked.

Ruby looked at the two women in her life. Then again to everyone at the festival. The men, women, and non-binaries who all had the courage to show up today. Suddenly, a feeling she never thought she’d feel came out.

“Yang, get me on your shoulders,” Ruby ordered already grabbing her sister’s arms.

“Okay, Okay! Geez! You’re not a toddler anymore. It’ll take more than three seconds.” Part of Yang’s protest was due to Ruby tugging her gold locks on her way up. “How about I pluck out your red highlights?”

Ruby ignored her sister’s empty threat to announce something. 

“Hey everyone!” Ruby shouted catching Blake & a balancing Yang off guard. A few people stopped, but the majority of the people on the street had their attention on the little-hoisted freshman. 

“I’m A Lesbian!”

The island of doubt Ruby put herself on was swept away in the wave of applause that came after her confession. The raised drinks and calls of ‘alright’ and ‘me too’ buried Ruby Rose’s biggest fear.

She was a lesbian, and she wasn’t alone.

END


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is officially moved in with Yang and things are happening.

Switching roommates wasn’t a hard decision for Weiss to make. Ruby was beginning to invite Blake over all the time and it was distracting. Instead of studying, the two would talk about the new book Blake was reading. Or read it together. Which meant, instead of being able to study, Weiss had to watch and listen to the girls flirt with one another. 

“What’s wrong with them flirting?” Yang asked. Weiss, painting her nails on what used to be Blake’s bed, continued with her point.

“Nothing on its own. But Blake was coming by and calling at all hours of the night just to talk to Ruby as if I wasn’t even there. We had a test the next day? Blake is coming over to give Ruby help. So while I’m studying for my liberal arts class, I’m hearing about trigonometry. I’m watching a movie? Ruby & Blake want to watch too. Which means I’m getting 20 questions from little miss ‘wasn’t paying attention’. I’m eating salad and they just start making out! Like, right in front of me and my salad!”

“The salad has feelings now?” Yang joked. 

“Not the point.”

Yang tucked her knee under her arm before giving a rebuttal.

“Weiss, I get it’s frustrating that you don’t have Ruby all to yourself anymore.” Yang paused to allow Weiss time to groan and roll her eyes. “But that’s just how couples are. You’ll understand once you start dating.” 

“I’ve been on dates!” Weiss protested.

Yang smiled, “Really? What was their name?”

“…That’s none of your damn business!” Weiss huffed trying a little harder to focus on her nails.

“Chill out. I’m just messing with you.” She leaned a little closer to her roommate. “Tell ya what. If you don’t find a date for that Christmas party, I’ll be your escort.”

“I’m not gay!” Weiss snapped clenching her fist. A sharp and brief silence followed. The only sound in the room was the ticking clock and rain outside the room. 

Yang’s tone was noticeably calm given her friend’s response.

“I didn’t say you were.” 

Weiss looked up. Yang’s expression was hard to read. She wasn’t angry, but there was no joy either. A sense of concern was definitely detected. 

Sheepishly, “Y-yes you did.”

“I said ‘I’d be your escort’. Not your date.”

“Escort, date. Same thing.”

Yang took the two steps to the other bed, sitting next to Weiss. The girl didn’t bother to look over. Maybe, she didn’t want to. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird lately.” She asked. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Really?” Yang pestered. 

Sternly, “Yes.” Weiss’s anger was becoming more prominent. Realizing there was no point in escalating the topic of conversation, Yang made a separate observation. 

“Is that why you’re painting your knuckle?” A little white streak Weiss hadn’t noticed before seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

“Ugh!” Yang took the polish away. “Thanks.” She huffed. 

Getting up, “I need to pick up some herbal tea, dinner and other stuff. Care to come with?” Weiss lay back on the bed making sure her wet nails didn’t touch the sheets. 

“No thanks. I think I’m going to stay here for a bit.”

“I think you need some air.” She replied. Yang’s hand was held out offering a quick journey to the supermarket. Weiss didn’t reject her instantly. She did take a moment to look at her friend’s large fingers. Observing the creases and lines in her palm. Her gaze led up Yang’s wrist to her muscular arms. Like a deer in headlights, Weiss didn’t realize that she was staring at Yang’s features for an extended period of time until the confused blonde cleared her throat. 

Weiss snapped out of her fixation. 

“It’s cold outside and I have expensive polish on my hand. I think I’ll pass.”

Yang, now slightly uncomfortable, “Suit yourself.” She snagged her watch, phone, jacket, portable charger, and umbrella. On her way out of the dorm, Yang gave some advice. “Take care of yourself, do your homework and be in bed by 9.” 

“Go drink your hot leaf juice!” Weiss shouted as the door closed. 

!

“Hot leaf juice?” Pyrrha repeated with a grin. Everyone has done this. Gone shopping just expecting to pick up some items. Then, unexcitingly running into a friend and proceeding to catch up.

“Yeah. Said the girl who drinks coffee. I should’ve called her a ‘crushed bean sipper’.” Yang laughed. 

“So why didn’t you?” 

“Cause I only just now thought of it,” Yang admitted. The two held hand baskets going down another aisle continuing their conversation. 

“So I guess Weiss is living with you now?” Pyrrha asked. Yang stammered a little knowing that not everyone was aware of the circumstances as to why that was. 

Her rushed explanation was as followed.

“Yeah. Ruby was getting on her nerves apparently, so I offered Weiss to stay in my dorm.” 

Pyrrha immediately found a few problems with this story. 

“Blake was okay with just switching roommates like that?” 

“Uh…yeah.” Yang needed some time to come up with some sort of lie. Every second that went by without an explanation only added fuel to Nikos’s speculation. At this point, she had a brow raised as Yang was trying not to sweat. 

“It’s kind of…personal.” Long stated being stretched for time. “We’re fine, but it’s kind of something we…well,”

“Yang.” Pyrrha alerted. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Her voice was a little more hushed with her next few sentences. They were both still in public after all. “Ruby told me about Blake moving in with her. I get the feeling you and Weiss know why that is.” Yang sighed in relief bumping into the row of vitamin pills. “You okay there?”

“My sister’s sex life is killing me.” 

“Sex life? Ha-Ha!” Pyrrha chuckled. 

“Don’t remind me.”

“You’re the one who said it,” Pyrrha said still snickering. “So…who all knows about it?” 

“Me, Weiss, Rin & you,” Yang answered. 

“Rin?”

Yang repeated Ruby’s exact words, “It’s not like he’s gonna tell anyone.”

“Funny, she told me the same thing.” 

The lightbulb in her mind turned on. Ruby knew Yang wasn’t going to out her little sister. So she was the first to know about her & Blake. Then at the pride festival, she was just some nameless girl in a crowd barely anyone would recognize if they did see her again. Weiss had deduced their relationship before they said anything and still kept it to herself. Rin was…well, Rin. Now here’s Pyrrha Nikos, the poster woman of discipline and loyalty being told a personal secret. Yang couldn’t be prouder of her sister. 

“Hey Pyrrha.” a voice called, “Did you want Gala apples or Fuji?” There stood Jaune Arc holding two bags of apples in both hands. 

“Does he know?” Yang whispered. 

“No.” she answered. 

“Good.” Yang spoke to Jaune, “Hi Jaune!” 

“Gala please.” 

Jaune put the bag in the basket, said, “Hi Yang,” and then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek much to Yang’s surprise.

“H-hi!” 

“Sweetie!” Nikos blushed. 

Jaune’s cheeks matched hers, “W-what? Not in public.” 

“Not in front of Yang.” she specified.

Yang gave a toothy grin, “You two have fun. I got what I need. Later.”

“Bye.” The couple said. 

As Yang began to walk away, her heartbeat was slowing down even though she hadn’t noticed it ever going up. Was it during the talk about Ruby or seeing two of her friends kiss and being the third wheel for a few seconds?

“Oh,” she thought, “This was what Weiss was talking about.”

!

Yang was down the hall from her dorm. The sun was setting behind the rain clouds and it was slightly stimulating. She thought about a past boyfriend she walked in the rain with and thought of Jaune & Pyrrha’s possible romantic trip home. They were obviously still in the early stages of a romantic relationship and could use some environmental help to move things along. She then pondered how the two hooked up. Knowing Jaune, he tried to flirt with Pyrrha only for her to just ask him out. 

Then came her sister & Blake. No matter how old she got, Ruby was always going to be that dork splashing in puddles in Yang’s eyes. Mainly because Yang saw Ruby hopping on puddles the day before while singing ‘Singing in the rain’. Blake also watched with her phone in hand and turned sideways. For some reason, thinking about seeing Blake’s smile as her girlfriend played like a toddler gave Yang a happy thought. 

“Ruby trusts Blake. So can I.”

Yang’s keys weren’t even in the hole when she heard a sexual whimper from behind the door. 

“Huh?” she pondered putting her ear to the said door. The whimper wasn’t as loud as the previous one. It was definitely somewhat sensual and a quick inhale was barely audible. What was more than clear, was the name coming out of Weiss’s mouth.

“B-Blake! Blake! *heavy breathing* More.”

A scolding fire was lit inside Long. She almost ripped the door off the hinges pushing her way in. The knob slammed into the wall making a hole with a loud pop. Weiss sat up, covers over her lower body as well as the hand she hadn’t put her fingernail polish on yet. More importantly, she was alone. There was no Blake to be found. Not even on the phone which was screen down on the dresser.

The women locked eyes. Weiss’s face was redder than the Fuji apples in Yang’s bag. Both had absolutely nothing to say and were just frozen. Schnee didn’t even have a coherent response to the situation. Just a series of embarrassed blubbering noises. 

“…Soooo…” Yang attempted. 

Weiss had three words for her roommate. She snarled with the intensity of a death threat without the intent of one.

“You…saw…nothing.”

Yang tried to hide her laughter knowing exactly what to say. Using the food she got for dinner as a prop, Yang asked a very simple question.

“You like fish?”

END


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang confronts Weiss about what she heard. Also, Blake & Ruby flirt a little while studying.

Blake sat on her bed with her laptop on her, well, lap. Her back was against the wall and Ruby couldn’t help but look at the woman’s glasses. She stated they only existed for when her contacts were getting on her nerves. Given the test next Friday, Ruby figured that couldn’t have been the only thing. 

“Hey, Blake?” Ruby asked.

Belladonna looked up from her screen to see her young girlfriend hanging upside-down on her bed. Her head hung over the edge so Ruby’s hair just free-fell like a dark red waterfall. 

“Yes?” 

Ruby twiddled her fingers.

“You look really good with glasses.” 

“Thanks.” With that, she went right back to studying. This was something Ruby wanted to avoid happening. 

“Can I help with anything?” There was a certain need in her voice. Blake didn’t catch it though. Her world history research was the only thing she wanted to focus on. 

“Just study for your own quiz. I’ll be okay.” Blake answered. 

“I already studied.” Ruby groaned. She rolled onto her stomach, “I want to be a good girlfriend and keep you stress free.” 

“I appreciate that, but I just need to study.” 

Ruby sighed, “Okay then.” 

Blake peeked over her laptop one more time. Her girlfriend had gotten her novel out to read. ‘Her novel’ meaning Blake’s romance book. She saved her progress and closed her laptop. She laid on Ruby’s bed and led the girl’s head to her stomach. Blake took the book off Ruby’s hands and began to read it to her. 

!

Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang were not talking. The Christmas lights in the window were bright enough to have a presence beyond the blinds. Right now, Weiss was listening to a lecture on electrical engineering. The red & green flashing against her tablet screen was mildly distracting, but she didn’t want to say anything to her roommate. Yang was curling a 30-pound dumbbell as a way to break from studying. The rain outside was a calming background noise. However, she was still thinking about Weiss’s actions last week.  
Maybe she was just relieving stress since this is the last exam of the year. Maybe Yang misheard her. Maybe Weiss was in the closet and has a thing for Blake. Yang inevitably kept her mind on her curls since, to be honest, it wasn’t her business. 

It wasn’t her business if Weiss was straight, or gay, or bi like her. It wasn’t her business if Schnee masturbates when she’s not in the room. At least she’s being considerate. It wasn’t Yang’s business if her roommate thinks about her little sister’s girlfriend while pleasuring herself.

The dumbbell went back to its designated spot on the floor next to the dresser and the matching dumbbell. Yang sighed. That last bit of reasoning couldn’t be ignored. Anyone else, it wouldn’t be her business. She wouldn’t give a damn if it were Nora, Professor Cinder, Pyrrha, Jaune, or even herself. But it wasn’t. It was Blake. It needed to be addressed. 

“We need to talk,” Yang said bluntly. 

Weiss peeked over at Miss Xiao-Long. Her tank top and sweatpants indicated that she intended to spend the day in the dorm. Her hair fell on either shoulder with her hunched over posture. Yang’s fingers interlaced prompting Weiss to wonder how her bionic arm and fingers felt. Lately, Weiss had a fixation with Yang’s arms. There wasn’t anything in particular about her muscles she liked. But, when Yang would hand something to her or if she got close in any way, Weiss’s gaze would start at the woman’s arms before traveling up to her chest. Just like she was now, Weiss would end up staring at the woman’s large bust before realizing Yang was currently speaking. 

She took an earbud out and asked, “Pardon?” To her knowledge, Yang hasn’t managed to notice Weiss’s enticement with her body so far. Unlike Ruby, she doesn’t blush easily and the woman is much better at covering things up.

“I said, is there anything going on between you and Blake?” Yang repeated. Her voice was sterner this time. 

“I told you, I’m not gay!” Weiss said looking back to her tablet. Yang had no intention of letting this go without a straight answer. 

“Weiss, I’m serious.”

Sarcastically, “So am I.”

“I am not joking!” Yang stood up. Weiss winced gripping her tablet. 

“Stop yelling.” She said looking at the sheets.

“Stop playing with me then. Give me a direct answer. Is there anything going on betwee—”

Weiss cut her off, “No!” She put her tablet down, “Why do you care so much?! I’m not like them!”

“You were the one moaning Blake’s name.” 

“No, I wasn’t!” Weiss snapped. She stood up with her hands in a fist.

“Yes, you were. I heard you!” 

“You heard wrong! I’m not gay! I'm Not Gay!” 

This was becoming a screaming match. The last thing Yang wanted was for the other girls in the house to hear them talking about this. Let’s say Weiss was in the closet and the people in the next room weren’t the silent type. No matter how angry Yang was in that moment, she needed to follow the number one rule in the LGBTQ community. 

“Weiss.” She said, “Take a breath.” 

“Why!?” she argued. Like always, Weiss had her mind in one place without realizing what was going on around her. A moment went by with neither woman saying anything. In that silence, Weiss asked herself why Yang was so much shorter than she usually was. The answer shocked Weiss. Her hands were tugging on the straps of Yang’s top pulling her down to Schnee’s eye level. 

She let go of her friend backing away slowly. 

“Yang…I-I didn’t mean,” her breathing was becoming more rapid. “I-I!”

Yang put her hands on Weiss’s shoulders. 

“Calm down. Take some deep breaths.” The girl’s eyes meet as Yang led the exercise. A long inhale through the nose followed by a long exhale out the mouth. Weiss’s senses were coming back to her as each exhale left her. They did this over and over for almost a minute before Weiss slumped her shoulders and bowed her head. 

“Please don’t tell anyone about this.” She whimpered. She felt like tears were about to come but there was something blocking them. The shame she felt was horrid. Yang could see this. 

Like a reflex, she gave the petite woman a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss said. 

“It’s okay.” Yang said, “I’m not mad. Nobody’s mad at you.” 

Weiss returned the hug, “You sure did sound like it.”

“I was worried that you,” Yang stopped before possibly triggering her friend again. “I mean, Blake was cheating on my sister.”

“…I guess.” 

“I guess so too.” Yang chuckled. Weiss tightened her grip. “Okay, I’m sorry.” Schnee’s face buried into Long’s shoulder. “I’m pretty sure I smell bad.” 

“You do,” Weiss answered. “So, you said you’d be my escort at the Christmas dance right?” 

Yang patted her head, “Sure thing you little elf.” Weiss looked up glaring at Yang. “Oh come on. You’re so short that you need help getting stuff from the top shelf at the store.” 

Facetiously, “At least I don’t suffer from severe back pain.” 

END


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Weiss, Blake, & Ruby go to the Christmas ball. But something happens to Yang.

“Yang!” Ruby shouted catching the entire ball room’s attention. The freshman had her arm around her junior girlfriend. As they entered the dance floor, Ruby led the way gleefully while Blake was just happy to see Ruby so chipper.

“Hey, sis!” Yang replied. The two exchanged hugs without missing a beat. “Glad you two decided to dress up for the party.”

Ruby & Blake, completely on purpose, decided to have matching outfits. Ruby’s dirndl dress was red with black stitching and had a short black skirt. Blake wore a sleeved black dirndl dress with red stitching and a long red skirt. 

“I designed them myself,” Blake said. Ruby’s prideful little bounce got a grin out of the designer. Dances weren’t really Belladonna’s thing. Making Ruby happy was though. 

“Looking good.” Yang gave a thumbs up. “You two plan on staying long?” The occupants of the ball had lost interest in the newcomers for the most part. Only a few still had an eye on the couple. Yang noticed this the second her oblivious sister came in. 

Ruby asked, “Why? You worried that I’ll embarrass you with my sick dance moves?” The woman made some mock kung-fu movements accompanied by sound effects. 

Yang patted her head. 

“You tell yourself that.” Changing the subject, “So, have either of you seen Weiss? I’m supposed to be her escort.”

“Dressed like that?” Blake teased pointing at her shoes. Yang wore a golden strapless maxi dress with fire red shoes. Fire red, meaning a flame design was painted on the heels. 

“What Are—” 

Yang cut her sister off, “Nora beat you to it.”

“Crud.” Ruby pouted. 

Blake finally answered Yang, “And no, we haven’t seen Weiss.” She looked over at the end of the ballroom. Two people could be seen mingling with certain members of the school board. One was a teenage boy, most likely entering the school in two years. The other was a grown woman who had graduated two years ago. Both had snow white hair and wore the unmistakable Schnee emblem on their outfits. They were her siblings and their father had a question for Belladonna.

“What’s this about my daughter?” he asked. It was like a magic trick. Blake didn’t see or hear him. But there he was, standing behind her with a tone that increased her heartbeat. A chill could be seen in his eyes and Blake felt the goosebumps form on her arms.

“Merry Christmas Mr. Schnee.” Ruby greeted offering her hand. 

Jacques shook her hand, “Merry Christmas…Ruby was it?” He wasn’t trying to be rude not remembering her name. He had only met Ruby one time. Not taking offense, she nodded. “Now, you say you haven’t seen my daughter Weiss?”

“No sir,” Ruby replied. She took a casual step forward. Blake took a casual step back. “I can text her if you want.” 

“I appreciate the offer.” He said. He took half a second to notice Ruby’s hand holding Blake’s before continuing. “But I have her number in my phone as well.” He let out a chuckle pulling his phone out. 

“Didn’t that come out last week?” Ruby asked. 

“Yes,” Jacques said a little annoyed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to call my daughter.” 

“She’s outside the room.” Yang alerted. Yang, phone in prosthetic hand, had been talking to said daughter. Ruby’s stalling managed to distract the man long enough for her to send Weiss the message. 

Weiss’s reply back read, ‘Dad’s friend ran into me. Had to ‘play princess’ for a minute. Coming up the stairs now.’ 

“I’ll meet her there,” Yang said. 

“Thank you, miss…” Mr. Schnee asked. 

“Yang Xiao-Long.” She answered walking toward the door. 

He followed her, “And how do you know my daughter?” Yang’s options were simple ones with varying consequences for her friend. 

'She’s my sister’s roommate.' An out of date answer that shouldn’t lead to anything negative in theory. 

'I’m her new roommate.' Something that would no doubt bring a further discussion even though it’s true.

'I want to bang your daughter.' This would cause a full on scene and definitely cause problems for both women involved. It wasn’t even true. Yang just wanted to piss him off for the hell of it. 

We have ‘insert class name’ together. A lie he could easily debunk with a few conversations. 

She inevitably didn’t get to choose. Weiss already had an answer ready. 

“I’m her tutor,” Weiss said meeting both of them. Yang saw Weiss and was almost immediately captivated by her. Weiss’s off the shoulder lace dress with a snowflake aesthetic was nice on its own. But her smile was worth so much more than anything she had on. Take away the eye shadow, lipstick, tiara, and gloves. Weiss being genuinely happy to see Yang was priceless in her opinion.

Weiss looked up suddenly from apparently staring at Yang’s outfit. She met Yang’s eyes and turned to her fathers. In that split second, she told Yang to play along with just a glance. Yang had no issue with doing so. She just wished Weiss had come up with a better cover. 

“Yeah,” Yang said. She took her stance next to Weiss. She was the ‘princess’s’ escort after all. “She’s really smart.” 

“Of course she is.” Mr. Schnee said. “She’s my daughter.” Weiss didn’t loosen up at all. She knew that wasn’t the end of it. This was Yang’s first meeting with the man. She’d only been told by Weiss about his unflattering comments. Unfortunately, she was about to hear one of them. 

“She also should know better than to associate with gays.” The only thing that kept him from using the slur were the other guest who might hear him. In Jacque's mind, that would be rude. 

“Excuse you?” Yang clenched her fist. Her rage was only being checked by her friend’s presence. Every possibility of her having respect for this man was about to fly out the window. 

“The two women you were talking to.” He began, “They’re gay. The matching clothing and handholding are similar enough to that of normal couples actions. You know: dressing alike, touching publically. That charade.” 

Yang focused on some keywords in his hate speech. ‘Charade’. ‘Similar enough’. ‘Normal couples’. They were like lighter fluid to her current anger. 

“Father.” Weiss questioned, “I believe they paid their ticket to the party just like everyone else here. Including the heterosexual couple making out in the corner. So I think they should be allowed to socialize like—”

He stopped her, “I don’t care if they want to come to events or not, daughter. I care if they shove their lifestyle in my face while doing so.” He took a step closer to the woman. “Furthermore, you shouldn’t care about them. You’re not gay. So,”   
He paused to allow Weiss to finish. 

“So…I shouldn’t care.” She’d said it a dozen times growing up. It used to be basic. A thing that meant a lot to Jacques but nothing to Weiss. Coding that left her scared in the long run but was easy to get through for the moment. That is until she had to say it in front of her best friend. 

“Yang.” Mr. Schnee said. “Do you agree?” 

With no hesitation, “No. I don’t.” Weiss gulped fearing the worst. The last thing she wanted was her hurt friend getting into a fight with her father. Yang, even in her fury, knew punching out a school donator and alumni would only cause problems for her. 

“I’ll be leaving now.” She said. Yang turned and walked out of the room without any other exchange. She’d catch up with her sister and Blake later. Weiss wasn’t in her foreseeable future. All Yang new was that she needed was some air.

All Weiss knew, was that her friend was in pain.

!

The universities gym was a 24/7 gym. Swipe your I.D, turn the light on, and punch a bag. Yang rarely went there due to how packed it usually was. But it was Christmas and there was snow outside. She was all alone. No one could hear how loud her punches or her battle cries were. 

She kept her stance, giving the inanimate object a series of unrelenting hits. Each punch cracked an echo. Her grunts followed behind them. Her hair stayed in a bun with a red rhinestone pin keeping it in place. Amazing given how much of a work out Yang was getting in. 

“I liked your dress.” A voice said. Weiss didn’t need to look too hard to find the woman. Seeing Yang in a tank top and shorts did prompt Weiss to stare at the floor. “It was really bright and I liked the flaming intensity.” Yang’s dress did match the shoes. Along her right side was an orange fire starting from the hem and dying down around the hip.

“Surprised you noticed the flames.” Yang kept to her punching. “You decided to get a good look at my rack the minute you walked in.” Weiss looked up shocked and wanting to protest. Yang didn’t give her the chance. “I know! I know!” You’re not gay.”

There wasn’t any dialogue for quite a while after that. Just the sound of Yang’s fist hitting the leather. Both her organic and bionic hands were making contact with very distinct sounds. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Weiss asked. She took a step. Yang kept going.

“I’m fine.” She lied. Weiss threw the cautious approach away and walked up to the bag. She gripped the side halting Yang’s work out.

Weiss pointed her finger a Yang before lecturing her. 

“Look. I came here to try and apologize. Even if you don’t forgive me, I’m not going to watch you break your hand.” Yang stood with her arms crossed. 

“Well?” Yang asked. “I’m waiting.” 

Weiss took a breath and began, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you my dad was a homophobe. I’m sorry I didn’t say more to defend you or Ruby or Blake. I’m sorry that I’ve been looking at you the way a creepy frat boy would.” Yang dropped her stance hearing Weiss drop her composure. The sophomore’s breathing got a little heavier and her eyes watered up.

“I’m sorry that I’m not this perfect roommate you wanted. I’m sorry for making you late to class. I’m sorry for eating your ice cream. I’m sorry for making you switch roommates. I—” Yang just went for it. This girl needed a hug. It was becoming clearer to her that she hadn’t been given many growing up. 

Weiss’s tears weren’t dying down. She wasn’t even hugging Yang back. She was just frozen. Not sure what to say or how to react. Here she was again, being hugged by her roommate after flipping out. How could Yang forgive her so easily? And why did such a simple act seem to have this much of an effect on her?

“Don’t be upset about stupid stuff,” Yang said. 

“Okay,” Weiss replied. Her arms wrapped around Yang’s back slowly letting the words sink in. 

“You wanna talk about it?” she offered. Weiss shook her head. “What do you want?” Yang asked trying for a verbal response.

Weiss’s fingers slide up to Yang’s shoulders. Her breathing was starting to steady. Schnee had a few things she wanted to do but didn’t know how to ask. 

'I want to kiss you.' It would’ve come off as taking advantage of her kindness. 

'I want to go back to the dorm.' Perhaps the best option, but Yang would need a minute to shower and change. 

'I want to go back to the dance.' She felt bad for indirectly ruining the ball for Yang but it would produce some question from the guest. 

Unexpectedly, a tender kiss graced Weiss’s head. It called her back to reality. When she looked up at Yang, the woman’s smile was all she could focus on. Her lips seemed so close after the kiss. Like they were calling out to her. 

“Weiss?” Yang called again. 

“What?” she shook her head confused. 

“I said, ‘do you wanna go home’?” Yang raised a brow, “Your ears working?” 

“It’s not my fault you’re so cute.” Weiss retorted. 

“Hey!” Yang cheered. “You said I’m cute!” Weiss quickly let go of her crush.

“Don’t get cocky.” She whipped her face. “Let’s go back to the dorm. You need to take a shower.” 

“You do too,” Yang said reaching for her bag. Weiss didn’t actually smell bad. She just wanted to see if she could get Weiss to do a smell check. Which she did. “Ha! Made you smell!” 

“Ugh! Whatever!” Weiss pouted all the way out of the gym. Yang snickered seeing the sophomore’s face. Hearing Yang’s laugh got Weiss to smile. 

“Hey.” Weiss grabbed Yang’s hand as they began to walk toward their dorm. “Thank you.” 

Squeezing gently, “Yeah. No problem.” 

END


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve and Yang gets wasted.

Yang asked Pyrrha a pretty important question. It was the New Year and she was going to need help with a certain something. When the clock was well past midnight and it was time to go home, she was going to need some assistance. Pyrrha Nikos had been given the great task, nah, the privilege of being Xiao-Long’s designated driver. Imagine Pyrrha’s surprise upon seeing Yang down an entire bottle of rum in one go before asking ‘where’s the sake?’

The night went on with some dancing and Pyrrha having to draw an ‘x’ on her hand to remind the bartender not to serve her. Jaune sat at the bar not wanting to be a ‘wallflower’ like he usually was. Baby steps seemed to work best for the man. Yang was looking to drink at least five different types of alcohol before the final countdown. Nora, who managed to get into a 21 and over club despite being 20, was singing ‘Final Countdown’ with strangers who also couldn’t hold a note. Ren stayed close behind Nora making sure none of the guys tried anything while sipping a beer.

“Didn’t know you liked beer,” Yang said slapping his back harder than intended. 

“I know my limits with American stuff. Not willing to test tequila.” Ren answered. “How’re you?” 

Yang was swaying back and forth. The bottle of whiskey she had was half empty. Her eyes glazed and cheeks red with her hair somehow still perfect. She was, to be blunt, wasted. 

“I need more Irish!” She shouted! Ren sipped from his solo cup watching Yang shake her hips while chanting, “Irish! Irish! Irish!” 

Jaune Arc did turn around to see what his friend was shouting about, although he already had a good guess. He got a good look at Yang’s hips rocking and went right back to his Patron. His nice Patron that wasn’t making him a little horny. Why would it do that? It wasn’t like Jaune was a lightweight or anything. He wasn’t one cup in and already thinking about Yang’s butt, was he? Nope. He was two cups in and trying to remember that Pyrrha was his girlfriend. 

Speaking of, “Hey honey.” 

“Hey!” He replied a little alarmed. Arc’s next action was to fake a ‘cool guy’ approach, “Sup girl.” Pyrrha didn’t even try to hold her laugh in. “What?”

“You’re drunk already?” 

A little ashamed, “I don’t drink a lot. It’s not worth the headaches and,” his line of sight lead to Pyrrha’s chest. He put his hand up blocking himself from the view. Hopefully, she didn’t notice. “And uh…other stuff.”

“I don’t mind you looking at me.” She said noticing. “Just don’t touch when I tell you. Okay?”

With his hand still up, “Okay.” He only put it down after Pyrrha kissed his knuckle. “Not helping.” 

Yang suddenly leaning against Jaune’s back didn’t help. The bartender happened to be parallel to where her blonde friend was. In her intoxicated state, Yang thought using Arc as a platform would get his attention. 

“Pyrrha help!” Jaune called Yang’s body sandwiched him against the bar. Meanwhile, Yang had never stopped chanting what she wanted. 

“Irish! Irish! Irish!” 

Pyrrha pulled Yang off with a little help from Ren. 

“No!” Long protested. She was about to protest what Pyrrha was about to say to her. 

“No more drinks! You’re cut off!” 

“Nooooooo!” 

The club stopped all actions. Yang wasn’t the cause of it, however. Instead, it was the reason they were out, to begin with. 

“10! 9! 8! 7!” 

“Crap.” Pyrrha traded Yang’s arm for Jaune’s. “New year kiss on 1!” Jaune didn’t even hear her.

“What?” he said.

Everyone in the building, including Nora who was pumping her arms up and down while standing on a table, past the five-second mark. 

“4! 3! 2!” 

“Kiss me!” Nikos shouted. On the dot, Jaune dipped her into a kiss as everyone cheered for the New Year. They both knew the applause wasn’t for them. But it surely did feel like it. The fireworks outside matched their emotions. When Jaune broke the kiss and pulled Pyrrha back to her feet, she went right back to kissing him. 

Normally, Yang would be happy to see her friends in such a happy situation. But she was drunk and was only wanted her final drink.

She slammed her hand on the table and demanded, “Whiskey please.” Pyrrha somehow didn’t notice. Granted, a drunk Jaune had her preoccupied. So Ren took her place as the voice of reason. 

“Yang.” He said tapping her shoulder. 

“Yeah?” she said as the bartender walked away. He had no intention on giving the top-heavy blond any more of his products. Ren, being the master of conversation that was told Yang four words. 

“You’re drunk. Go home.”

Yang looked him right in the eye, sort of, and retorted with a profound question, “…Why’re you suddenly so sexy?”

“Nora!” Ren called. “Are you sober?” Nora was doing a dance that was probably popular in the ’90s as others joined in. 

“Yes!” she answered still dancing on the table. 

“You’re driving me & Yang back to her dorm.” 

Not even questioning it, “K!” 

!

Weiss opened her dorm door hearing the familiar voices outside. She was presented with a drunk Yang being held up by a buzzed Ren with a hyperactive Nora holding Ren’s free hand. 

“Jesus Christ Yang.” Weiss groaned. 

“Hey there sexy!” she let out. Weiss face palmed pretending to be insulted when in fact she was just hiding her blush. 

“She’s been calling Ren hot the entire trip over here,” Nora informed. Yang was the only one who knew about Weiss’s sexuality questioning. Thankfully, she managed to keep her mouth shut even after shouting all her statements. 

“You’re boyfriend’s sexy Nora!” Yang rested her head on his shoulder. “He smells nice too. 

Weiss panicked, “Okay! I’ll just take her off your hands. Thanks for driving my roommate home!” Yang let all of her weight fall onto Weiss upon switching persons. “Jesus, you’re heavy.” 

“Top-Heavy! Ha-ha-Ha!”

Ren, having heard her puns the entire drive there, couldn’t leave fast enough. 

“Good night Weiss.” He said before casually walking away. Nora followed him waving to Weiss as she did. 

“Happy New Year!”   
The door slammed shut with Weiss struggling to carry Yang to her bed. It was only a few feet but the size difference between the women made it a miserable few feet for Schnee. 

“Happy New Year!” Yang called back. 

“You’re drunk, Yang. Go to bed.” Weiss whined. 

“Make me!” she shouted. One second later, Yang was being dropped onto her full sized mattress. “This is a nice bed.” Just when Weiss thought that was the end of it, Yang’s hand grabbed hers. Well, she went for her hand but wound up tugging Weiss’s pajama bottoms. “That’s my leg, genius.”

“You’re a cute girl.” 

“I know that.” Weiss plucked the woman’s prosthetic off her clothes. “Now go to bed. I don’t deal with people when they’re drunk.” 

“How’s about a kiss then?” Yang asked. 

“You. Are. Drunk!” Weiss laid on her bed with her back to Yang. “Now go to sleep!” Two claps from the sophomore turned the lights out.

Disappointed, “No kiss?”

“Yang!” Weiss almost shouted before calming herself. A sharp inhale later, she responded. “I’ll think about it in the morning when you’re sober. For now…I’d be taking advantage of you.”

Weiss was preparing herself for some reply. Some kind of pun or flirtatious joke from the junior. Maybe Yang would leave it alone. Maybe she’d keep trying. Either way, Weiss was ready for Yang’s next drunken decree. What she got was snoring. 

Turning over, Yang’s arm hung off the bed with her body laying over the covers. It took about thirty seconds for Weiss to get Yang’s muscular body under the sheets. She placed a trash can by the bed in case Yang couldn’t keep the alcohol down. This bright smile plastered on her face got Weiss to roll her eyes and grin. Yang was out cold after exerting so much energy just a minute ago. It was almost admirable. A word Weiss could definitely use to describe her. 

They weren’t dating. There was a little flirting on Yang’s part. But the two hadn’t become anything other than best friends. Weiss truly did admire Yang for that. Letting her figure out her sexuality without any judgment. Giving her space and comfort like you would a romantic partner. Except, she wasn’t her girlfriend. 

They’d held hands. They’d talked about past relationships. But they never established their own romance. If it was one. The only thing keeping her from kissing Yang was, as mentioned, she didn’t want to take advantage of a drunk friend. 

Her body hit her own bed. This sudden revelation Weiss had was something she thought would come after a physical act. Instead, it came seeing an attractive woman sleeping peacefully. 

Looking at ceiling she thought, “Huh. I’m a lesbian for Yang. Is that how it’s phrased?” 

END


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang & Weiss go to the laundromat.

Yang waking up to see a cheerful Weiss was starting to become a standard thing. The sophomore was more of a morning person where Yang loved nightclubs. Although, Weiss never smiled upon seeing Yang walk into the bathroom. Yang would walk into the dorm house’s kitchen seeing Weiss flipping an omelet. Upon seeing the junior, Weiss would offer to make her another one. Yang was used to Weiss being up before her. She was wondering why, all of a sudden, this woman was beyond willing to help her study for quizzes. 

Today, however, came Yang's response to this. The two women were at the laundromat washing their respecting clothes separately. Or so they originally thought. As Yang pulled her white clothes out of the washer, she noticed a piece of clothing that she definitely didn’t buy. 

“Hey, Weiss?” Yang asked. Weiss looked over to see Yang spinning one of her bras with her finger. She winked and said, “I appreciate the thought, but I don’t think this’ll fit me.” To the surprise of absolutely nobody, Weiss blushed hard before snatching the undergarment. 

“Yang!” Weiss hissed before getting back to loading a dryer. “Don’t parade my bra around like that.”

Yang took a quick look around the matt. The only other person there had expensive headphones on and a tablet in hand. They were also facing away from the two. Yang decided not to mention that detail. 

“I mean, it’s not much to parade.” She snickered as Weiss scowled at her. “How’d it even get in there?” Weiss moved her attention on her towels and bedding.

“Remember how you put your basket underneath mine and then walked downstairs instead of taking the elevator?” Weiss didn’t even look at Yang when saying that. The desired effect was to point out her obliviousness. Instead, it just gave Yang fuel for puns. 

“Talk about ‘taking things to another level’.” Yang delivered. Weiss groaned knowing it wasn’t over. “But I guess that’s ‘a-cup’ to sip.” Weiss groaned wanting to protest the joke. “Hey now, nothing to get all ‘washed up’ over.”

Weiss looked up confused, “That’s not even how the term works!” 

“Jeez Weiss. Are you a dryer? Cause you sure are getting ‘hot and tumbled’.” This pun came with finger guns. The silence between only hyphened how unamused Schnee was. “Eh? Ehhhh?”

“Has anyone ever told you how corny you are?” Weiss closed the dryer and turned it on. 

“Has anyone ever told you how fun arcade games are?” Yang asked pointing to the corner. Weiss looked to find a row of arcade cabinets. Ranging from games she recognized like ‘Street Fighter 2’ to things that were completely foreign to her. 

“What’s ‘Double Dragon’?” Weiss asked. Yang’s eyes lit up and her mouth dropped. “What?” Suddenly, Yang rushed putting her clothes in the dryer and slammed the door shut. She couldn’t get the princess over to the video game fast enough. 

“Weiss, come fight weirdos with me!”

Having her arm pulled by a woman acting like a child, “You’re a weirdo!” They reached the cabinet with Yang shoving two quarters in and pressing start. “Yang. Seriously, what is this game?” 

Yang hoped the opening ‘cut scene’ would explain things to Weiss. For the split second the female character was on screen, Weiss had a compliment for her. 

“Nice dress.” The nameless woman was then punched in the gut and dragged off-screen by a nameless enemy. “…I’m going to murder that man.” 

“Yeah! Let’s kill that bastard!” Yang cheered. Not two seconds later Weiss was walking her character in the wrong direction. In the same tone, “Yeah! You’re supposed to go right!”

“I know that!” Weiss lied. 

END


End file.
